list_of_programs_broadcast_by_ibcfandomcom-20200213-history
Express Balita
='Express-Balita'= (Express News) was the flagship program of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). It is one of 3 news programs produced by the network's News and Public Affairs Division and used to air 5:00pm on weekdays.Its reportorial teams are tasked to gather news from every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as nearby province 'Miranda-Soriano era' Express Balita premiered on August 10, 1998, replacing CTN Midnite. It was the country's poineer news program anchored by Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano.The airing at 4:30 pm slot right before the VTV block. Miranda Castro has famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. 'Serna-Castelo era' Miranda Castro left the newscast in June 2000 to anchor the late-night newscast Ronda Trese with return of IBC news anchor Elmer Mercado, she was replaced by former actress Snooky Serna and Precious Hipolito-Castelo, former teen star At the time, Serna become a female broadcast journalists she is a very serious role of news anchor. Serna-Castelo has famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. 'Castelo-Eala era' In September 2001, Serna and Marie Soriano was replaced by Precious Hipolito-Castelo, a former teen star and Noli Eala. When Eala his famous signature close, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. Eala left the newscast in New Year 2003 to anchor IBC News Tonight, leaving Hipolito-Castelo as the sole anchor of the newscast. 'Castelo-Dacame era' In 2005, Hipolito-Castelo was joined by Errol Cadame, it become Castelo's co-anchor. 'Castelo-Atienza' In New Year 2006, Dacame was replaced by Ali Atienza became Castelo's co-anchor. Atienza become signature close "Maraing salamat pong tayong lahat, Mabuhay" to end of the newscast. However, Atienza left the newscast in 2008 in order to run for Mayor of Manila. He was temporarily replaced by Errol Dacame. 'Castelo-Formento-Borromeo era' In 2008, Dacame eventually replaced by DZRH reporter and host Bing Formento and Mitzi Borromeo became the co-anchor. Fermando is signature close to end of the newscast is "Mga Ka-Toto ang ating pambansang pilipinas". The team-up continued until 2009, when Castelo decided to run for Councilor of Quezon City. 'Morales-Padilla-Borromeo era' On November 9,2009,Jake Morales,Karen Padilla and Mitzi Borromeo replaced Hipolito-Castelo and Formento and the newscast relaunched to their present look and OBB. However, Padilla, being the wife of Erwin Tulfo, left the newscast in late 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV, leaving Morales as the sole anchor of the program. 'Marasigan-Garcia-Borromeo era' On March 16, 2015, Joe Marasigan, Jean Garcia and Mitzi Borromeo replaced Jake Morales and Karen Padilla and the newscast relaunched to their present look and OBB. "Maraing salamat pong tayong lahat, Mabuhay" to end of the newscast. However,, Padilla, being the wife of Erwin Tulfo, left the newscast in late 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV, leaving Morales as the sole anchor of the program. 12:30pm 'Marasigan-Jamir era' On June 13,2015,Carlo Marasigan Roanna Jamir replaced Jake Morales and Karen Padilla and the newscast relaunched to their present look and OBB. However, Padilla,left the newscast in late 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV, leaving Morales as the sole anchor of the program.12:30pm 'Marasigan-Valdez-Garcia era ' On March 16, 2015 The current incarnation was launched on March 16, 2015 in lieu with the launch of along with a CNN-themed graphics and a revamped news studio On June 13, 2015, CNN Philippines expanded to seven days a week, branding the weekend editions as Express-Balita albeit in a capacity as a half-hour newscast,15-30-minutes weeknight edition.Eula Valdez,Jean Garcia and Carlo Marasigan replaced Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and Chal Lontoc Cathy Eigenmann.and the newscast relaunched to their present look and OBB. However,Valdez-Garcia-Rivera newscast in late 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV Valdez-Garcia-Rivera as the Third anchor of the program. 5:00pm Joined us 10:00pm Network-News 10:30pm Nightly-News "do Stay with CNN Philippines good afternoon, Mabuhay" Its reportorial teams tasked to gather the news every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as the nearby provinces in around the world. It remains as the longest running Filipino-language national newscast on Philippine television since its inception on August 10, 1998.when Eula Valdez and Jean Garcia was TV5 news anchor was used to anchor a defunct News-Tonight and is also TV5's female continuity voice-over. 'Main-Anchors' 'Noontime-Edition' *Jean Garcia *Mitzi Borromeo *Joe Marasigan 'Primetime-Edition' *Jean Garcia *Eula Valdez *Carlo Marasigan 'Fomer-Anchors' *Alice Noel (Weekdays-Editon) (1998-2000) *Anne Marie Soriano (Weekdays-edition) (1998-2000) *Ida Miranda Castro (Weekday-edition) (1998-2000) *Snooky Serna-Go (Weekdays-edition) (2000-2001) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (Weekday-Edition) (2000-2009) *Noli Eala (Weekday-edition (2001-2002) *Adrian Ayalin (Weekday-Edition) (2002-2004) *Errol Dacame (Weekdays-Edition) (2004-2006) *Ali Atienza (Weekdays-Edition) (2006-2008) *Bing Formento (weekday-Edition (2008-2009) *Toni Marcelo (Weekdays-Edition) (2008-2009) *Jake Morales (Weekdays-Edition) (2009-2011) *Karen Padilla (Weekdays-Edition) (2009-2011) *Chal Lontoc (Weekdays-Edition) (2011-2012) *Cathy Eigenmann (Weekdays-Edition) (2011-2012) *Zyrene Parsad-Valensia (Weekdays-Edition) (2011-2012)